Spectators at large scale events, such as sport stadiums, often participate in group activities while attending an event. For example, the spectators may perform a group chant to cheer on a sports team, may hold up lighters in the air, or may stand up or raise their arms to participate in a wave that travels through a section of the stadium. The spectators may find it difficult to coordinate such participatory events.